Til Her Heartache Ends
by InfectiousPsychosis
Summary: In the Igaguri Style, love must be conducted in secret. But when a certain ninja boy comes along, will Sheena be forced to go against it? Tales of SymphoniaNaruto crossover. SheenaxSasuke, and hints of SheenaxZelos and SasukexItachi
1. Teaser

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Tales of Symphonia…

This is just a teaser. Not the actual chapter one. It might give some understanding to what will happen during the course of this fanfic, so…Yeah. This is a Naruto/Tales of Symphonia crossover, with crossover pairings.

Don't like? Don't read. Also, don't flame me for being lazy with Hate Me, Don't Love Me. It ain't mah fault.

……..Til Her Heartache Ends: Teaser……

The night before, Sheena had lain next to him, her body curled into a ball and pulled up next to his.

He was so warm…So full of life. _Sasuke…_She thought, staring into that peaceful face of his. His name was to be savored, not passed by like a candy bar. But Sheena couldn't stay tonight. Pushing herself up with her arms, she stood, limbs dangling at her sides.

Sasuke looked so peaceful as he slept…And it was hard to believe she had hated him before. She had accused him of ruining her life, and she had hurt him…

Just like she had hurt Zelos. Sheena became the reason that Magic Swordsman was no longer here, and she punished herself daily for it.

Just like she had hurt Kuchinawa. Sheena was also the cause of his hatred towards her. The accident with Volt took his parents away from him, and it was all Sheena's fault.

And several years, and months, had passed…Yet she still wasn't able to bring herself to put herself at ease. The purple-clad ninja sighed softly, feathering her fingers through her hair as she turned to leave. But then, she found that she couldn't. Fingers were wrapped firmly around her wrist, preventing her from moving.

"Sheena? Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. Sheena couldn't bear to look at him…She knew that look, and she could sense it…Just like she could sense his gaze burning itself into the back of her head. "Out." Sheena replied stonily, tugging a bit on her hand.

"Why can't you stay?"

"Sasuke…I just can't." Sheena bowed her head shamefully, shaking her head a bit. Sasuke loosened his grip on her a bit, but still didn't let go. "Sheena…you told me, when we first met, that in the Igaguri style, love must be conducted in secrecy. Is that right?"

Sheena nodded, sighing. "Yes, that's right…"

"Then…Right here, and right now. All by ourselves…Is it alright for me to say to you…'I love you'?"

Time could have stopped at that moment. Sheena felt blood rushing to her head, and her cheeks heat up almost instantly. _How embarrassing…_She thought, tensing up a bit. "Sa…suke?" Sheena turned around slowly, finding her hand freed from his grip.

Gradually, she stepped closer so that she could look him directly in the eyes.

"I love you, too."

……

Aaaand that's the teaser. It's weird, I know. Proceed on to the first real chapter! -flex- Woot!


	2. Accidental Meeting?

-1My second fic. OO Woot? XD Well, expect much…In meantime, I will work on HMDLM…Meh…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tales of Symphonia. Oo That should be obvious. All I own are several made-up Mizuho-ish characters…Like Makie. XD I own her!

SPOILER WARNING: If you have not seen much of Naruto, or haven't played Kratos course of Tales of Symphonia, be warned…There are many spoilers.

Summary: "Sometimes…I just get a feeling there's another world out there…Some…where…"

Sheena once said during training. Several months had passed since their victory over Mithos. The party had disbanded, leaving Sheena to recreate the village of Mizuho. Chief Igaguri has passed away, and Vice Chief Tiga has taken over. Everything is in the norm; no psychotic half-elves or worlds teetering on the brink of extinction. Moreover, Sheena likes it that way. In addition, everything is fine, minus her suddenly returned feelings towards a certain dead Magic Swordsman.

In Konoha, several years have passed, and Uchiha Sasuke is now 17. Bothered by Sakura, Naruto, his Sensei who is always late, and the fiery pyre that still burns longingly for the avenging of his fallen clan, Sasuke steps out into the forest to train. However, he is interrupted by the Big Bang effect, and transported to a world unknown…Confused; Sasuke only knows one thing…

He now has a rather pissed female ninja to deal with!

Implied Pairings: SheenaxSasuke, slight SheenaxZelos, and hints of SasukexItachi.

………………..Chapter One: Accidental Meeting?

She didn't know how it exactly happened.

And the Mizuho Information Network wasn't the most reliable thing now…Damn. The boy had just, somehow, wound up on top of her in a big explosion of electricity. Of course, even though Sheena would never admit it, it was partially her fault…

Volt wasn't the most reliable thing, either.

Now, she lay in bed; vulnerable with several villagers watching over her.

"Muh…."

"Sheena? Sheena, are you alright?"

"Ma…kie? Makie, is that you?" Sheena let out a groan, feathering her fingers through her black bangs; a habit she had picked up from Kratos. She glanced about the room, recognizing all the faces but one. There in the corner, the boy stood; leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. That black hair with the bangs lifted from his face with a headband, and those cold obsidian optics.

He was staring at her…Who was he?

"M-Makie…?" Sheena voiced again, before she snapped wide awake and bolted up, knocking Makie over and pointing at the unknown boy. "YOU!" She exclaimed loudly, screaming at him.

He jumped a bit, glaring at her. "WHAT ABOUT ME!" He yelled, pointing right back. The screaming match ensued, the two ninjas screaming curses that would probably make Yggdrasill go crying to his mother.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK _YOU _ARE!"

"WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE LANDING ON ME!"

"WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE ACCUSING ME OF PURPOSELY LANDING ON YOU!"

"….You saying that you _didn't _purposely land on me?"

"That's right…."

Silence.

"YOU LIAR!"

"LIAR!"

"YEAH! LIAR! LIAR, LIAR!"

"WENCH! PAIPAN!"

"GORILLA! GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SHORTY!"

"OH! YOU WANNA GO, BITCH!"

"YEAH! WHERE WE GOING, BITCHY MCBITCH!"

"DOWN TO HELL!"

"BRING. IT. _ON_!"

"Children, _please…_" Makie begged, but shut her mouth as she was glared at from both directions. It would've never stopped, until Chief Tiga interrupted. Chief Tiga…he was getting old for sure. His normally black hair had gone grey, and the lines on his face were more prominent. But he was strong, and Sheena knew that.

"Sheena. Visitor from the Otherworld. Please, calm down and listen to me." The elder pleaded, waving his hand in a friendly gesture; the other resting on Sheena's shoulder. Makie wrung her hands nervously, sweat beading on her forehead.

_This air…It's so intense! _She thought, before slouching and sighing heavily.

"Alright. Now that you two have calmed down, I shall begin to explain. It is true that this boy is from another world…Although which one, we are not sure. Although Makie has told me he claims to be from a place called 'Konoha' or 'Village Hidden in the Leaves'…And this boy is indeed a ninja, also." Tiga continued. "Powerful, wise, and young. Same age as you, Sheena."

Sheena blushed, looking away from the dark haired boy in the corner. "Get to the point already."

Tiga smirked a bit, then resumed talking. "We will keep him in this village, since he knows nothing about the world outside. Sheena, I assign you the job of looking after him."

Silence….

…

…

…

……"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Sheena exclaimed, chills running up her spine. She jerked a thumb in the direction of the smugly grinning boy, glaring at Tiga. "ME! Look after this _brat!_ No…Nuh uh. I'm _not _doing this!" She shook her head vigorously.

The new Chief smiled at her, shoulders rising and falling in a sigh. "Sheena…Help out the one in need. That_ is _what your vows were, right?" He looked at her with such conviction that the plum haired ninja couldn't help but stare back.

"Fine…"

"Good. I'm glad _that's _over." Tiga looked over at Makie, who blinked at him in puzzlement. "Makie? Start making food for our guest." Then, he looked at Sheena. "Sheena, show him around and inform him of our culture."

Sheena sighed, getting up from the floor and dusting off her successor uniform; the one she had received when the previous Chief awoke from his coma. "Alright. Alright. _Fine._" She glared at the boy, who glared back. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Uchiha." He said simply. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke, huh?" Sheena narrowed her eyes venomously at him. "It's _nice to meet you_, Sasuke…I'm Fujibayashi Sheena." Her right eye twitched as she passed him. "Come on…I have much to show you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into his pockets and following after her. "Oh, _joy."_

…………..

And that's the end of chapter one! I was tempted to put a teaser before the real chapter one, so…I did. Woot?

R&R, yo!


End file.
